Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to portable speaker systems and protective covers or cases for such speakers and other mobile or handheld electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Protective cases for electronic devices are known art. There is a continuing need however to improve their configuration, construction and functionality to enhance the user experience.
Accordingly, the inventors here have recognized that there is a need for portable speakers and protective cases for portable speakers that both protect the speaker and provide an interactive stand therefore.